


There and Back (Eventually)

by crest_of_bullshit9



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crest_of_bullshit9/pseuds/crest_of_bullshit9
Summary: Lisanna wakes up in Edolas for the first time.





	There and Back (Eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> This basically just a little Lisanna oneshot I wrote out quickly to deal with writers block, based on the fact that when Lisanna was transported to Edolas she didn't actually appear by the guild. I didn't have access to the manga or episodes when I was writing it and its been ages since I re read FT so some things might not match with canon. also the spacing is kinda awkward but my computer hates me so oh well, though I'll probably edited once I'm on a better one.

It hurt.

Everything hurt. In fact the word 'hurt' felt like too much of an understatement to describe what Lisanna was feeling right now. She shifted slightly then let out a ragged scream, or at least it was supposed to be one but her neck was so raw and head so heavy that if anyone was around it probably sounded more akin to the dying keens of a newborn kitten. It was excruciating.

Excruciating. Yes, that was a much better word. Still pale compared to the pain that sung through her veins but so much closer then 'hurt'.

Her skin was slick and Lisanna honestly didn't know if it was sweat or blood that was mixed into the mud caking her body.

She cracked open her eyes, wincing at the effort it took then shuddering from the pain of that wince.

Lisanna glanced about her as much as she could without moving her body too much but the rocks and forest told her nothing about where she was. 

'Come on think Lisanna, where's the last place you wer-'

Mira-nee! Elfman-nii!

All at once Lisanna jolted up, ignoring the way every millimeter of her broken body screamed out in protest. 

They had been on a mission together, all three of them. The last thing she remembered was Mira kneeling over her, begging her to be okay, promising her she would be and Elfman...

Oh God Elfman. 

Lisanna forced herself to knees and then to her feet blankly noting that it was indeed blood not sweat that coated her. It didn't matter, nothing mattered right now, nothing but finding her siblings as soon as possible. Finding them, letting Mira know she was okay and making sure Elfman was fine and that he wasn't blaming himself. 

She stumbled forward, weakly calling out for either if her siblings. Briefly Lisanna played over the idea of using animal soul to get at a better idea of where they could be but dismissed it. She was way too weak to pull it off and even if she could physically manage it her reserves were so low that all she could feel right now was a hollow gaping hole where she usually felt her magic.

For what felt like hours but could have been mere minutes Lisanna limped forward. 

'Maybe I should just wait here' She thought as she finally hit the tree line ' I might just be making it harder for them to find m-' 

Suddenly a flurry of new thoughts entered Lisanna's head, all centered around one thing.

None of this situation made sense. 

No matter what they wouldn't have left her. It was the one thing in this world that she was sure of. The one fact that kept all three of them afloat; that they would always be there for each other.

So why...?

Maybe they had left for help? No, one of them would have stayed then. Was Elfman still in beast soul form? That would make more sense. If he was Mira might have had to lead him away and-.

No. 

When Elfman had... had hit her Lisanna had seen his face. Shock, regret, fear, devastation those had all played out on his face in the nanosecond it took her body to go flying from the impact. It hadn't gone how she hoped it would but Elfman had definitely been snapped back into control so where were they?

Another thought started to surface in her mind, even as she tried to push it aside.

What if...

Elfman's beast form had been so strong, so strong that even Mira had been having trouble with it and...

And he'd hit her so hard,she remembers the impact, the complete shock she'd felt that he'd actually hit her, the brief bloom of nauseating pain before everything hurt so much that nothing did as she flew through the air, then the crash into the ground that had set all her blown nerves aflame.

What if- 

The thought finally fought its way to the forefront of her mind,

What if she was dead?

What if this was the afterlife? And that’s why Mira and Elfman weren't there?

The shock of that revelations shook Lisanna to her core and sent her gasping slowly to her knees, the beginnings of tears gathering in her eyes. 

No, no that couldn't be right. They needed her, they all needed each other, she couldn't have left them. Or anyone in the guild

 

The second her injured knees hit the ground a hand flew to her mouth muffling the shriek that tried to force its way out.

Lisanna's eyes widened, staring forward blankly for a few seconds, hand still covering her mouth and with tears and snot streaking down her face.

"Pfft! Ha, ha"

A choked laugh that sounded more like a sob broke loose from her mouth.

"Ah I'm so dumb" Lisanna said, chuckling to herself in a way she was sure any onlooker would describe as hysterical. She could only imagine what she looked like right now, a bloody girl so broken that every movement she made looked carried out by the strings of a marionette cackling-slash-sobbing to herself next to a forest. Like a scene straight out of a horror show.

Slowly she shifted her body until she was gently leaning against the tree, mindful of her injuries for the first time since her siblings had entered her mind.

"Obviously I'm not dead, after all last time I heard you don't feel pain in the afterlife" Well unless it was hell, which she seriously doubted, it was far to peaceful here, well besides the obvious pain.

But if that was the case Lisanna wished to take some complaints to whoever decided these things cause as far she was concerned aiding and abetting in some Natsu's more-... um 'destructive' adventures wasn't enough to earn her a ticket to hell. 

A soft snort left her nose as the she wondered what Natsu would have to say about that. She could picture already; Natsu bursting in, hands blazing and having his version on 'words' with whoever was in charge.

Whatever the case Lisanna was sure at this point that she wasn't dead and as long as that was true she'd find her way back to her siblings eventually.

With the panic and adrenaline fading from her system she thought over what to do next. She'd have to check out her injuries, it mostly felt like deep/intense bruising with some broken bones, definitely her arm, but the dried blood told a different story and she couldn't be sure until she found some water to clean up in. 

'That should have been my first thought instead of freaking out' she huffed then slapped her cheeks with both hands, painful but effective, though it could barely be considered a slap with how week she was. 'Honestly Lisanna even if you die of an infection from being dumb enough to drag yourself across a dirty forest floor Elfman-nii will still blame himself.’

Lisanna allowed herself to rest, eyes sliding shut as her breathe evened out.

'I'll rest, then find a stream or lake and after that I can figure out where I am and how to get home.'

Images flashed of the happy scene that usually played out in the guild hall, Lisanna's heart ached for that warmth right now.

" Heh, I'm sure between the three of us we can find a funny or epic way to tell this story"

Cana and Gray would probably scoff at being in hell even crossing her mind, Natsu and Happy would complain about missing things while at some point Erza would do something that inevitable pissed Mira off leading to a fight that Elfman would try to break up. Levy would definitely...

The endless stream of thoughts of family lulled Lisanna as she drifted to dreams.

'Yeah I'll be home soon enough.. '


End file.
